Snow White
by AlanPan
Summary: Hello！！！


Snow White Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a beautiful kingdom, there lived a young king and queen, the people loved them so much; the queen died while giving birth to a girl, her name was Snow White, She was the most beautiful girl in the world. The king raised the little girl by himself, growing her to one day lead. Over time, he realized there's some things he couldn't teach her. So he sort out a new Queen. This queen was the most beautiful woman in the world, she was intelligent and warm heart, while the Snow White didn't love the new queen, because she was more beautiful than her as well as all the people in the country loved the new queen.

The queen is medium height, very slim, her shape is cute, her skin is as white as snow. She has got long, curly, black hair, her lips red as wine. She has big, bright eyes. When she is smiling, her eyes are shinning. Her voice is soft, but powerful, that's because she is knowledgeable. Her head is big, I bet there's lots of knowledge in it. 10 years pasted the new queen was beautiful still as well as more and more people loved her. And the Snow White realized, if she wanted to remain the most beautiful woman in the country, she must do something.

Snow White wanted to kill the beautiful queen, but under the pressure of his father, she has no chance to do that. One day, the King just went out for hunting, Snow White felt this is the best opportunity to come true her wicked plan. Without waiting, she immediately into action. Snow White made a poisonous apple and dressed herself like a servant. She came to the house where the queen was living. "My dear queen, this is the fresh apple which I picked in the morning." Snow White said carefully in an old woman's tone. The queen was attracted by the fresh apple immediately. "I really appreciate this apple, let me have a try." The queen said delighted. When she bite the apple of the moment, she fainted. Snow White saw the scene, pulled the queen into the prison without hesitation.

When the queen waked up She can't believe everything in sight, she loudly cry but nobody answered. She didn't know why she trapped into such an awful situation. At the moment she despaired, the queen thought of her once in a good time in the forest with her good friends named Seven Dwarfs. They are Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy Happy, Dopey and Grumpy. Everyone has their own characteristic. When the thoughts spread, the magic mirror dropped out suddenly. The queen asked the magic mirror: "Mirror, mirror, why I'm here?" Magic mirror respond: "Snow White send you here, she is jealous of your beauty and knowledge." The queen is very surprised to hear that.

On the other hand, Snow White announced that the queen was missing to the outside world, this even cheated her father. In the forest, the seven dwarfs were grieving after hearing the news, their grief even made them can't sleep that night. But as the ticking of time, they fell asleep, without discussion, all of them met the beautiful queen in the dream. They dream of beautiful queen didn't missing, but suffered in the prison of the palace. After wake up, through some discussion, they decided to break into the palace, to find out whether the queen is missing or not. They held a meeting in the forest, announced their decision. Many animals in the past is the queen's good friend, they all volunteered to break into the palace with the Seven Dwarfs. After some selection, the seven dwarfs decided to lead the birds, hounds, and black bear with them. At the end of the meeting, the sky is already dark. They decided to break into the palace under the cover of darkness. They run toward the palace…

Snow White Chapter 2

After a long journey, they arrived at the front door of the castle, face the gate and the high walls in front of them, they didn't know how to get in. The bird come forward, it flew past the above the wall and carefully uses the mouth stole the key from the sleeping guard. Thanks to the birds, they successfully entered the castle. After entering the castle, they lost their way, they didn't know how to find the beautiful queen. When they look around, the patrol guards found them, and run to come over. The Seven Dwarfs valiant fight with the guards, but due to the gap height and strength, they were overthrow by the guards one by one. At this point, the hounds fierce pouncing on the guards, and bite them hard, the guards was bitten and defeated by hounds and flee. Along the direction of guards to escape, they found the way to the prison.

After a long walk, they found a big iron gate, there is a giant fell asleep next to the big iron gate. The giant has a very thick arms and big feet, he was carrying a huge axe behind him. The axe looks like can break everything. When his snoring, it was like a thunder. The Seven Dwarfs face the giant in front of them, shed cold sweat. Without saying, but the fear can be seen from their wide open eyes and mouth. Birds carefully want to steal the key like the last time. But this time, the bird accidentally awoke the giant, the giant was very angry and uses the big hands shoot the bird on the ground. The Seven Dwarfs was defeated one by one like the last time. At this time the black bear rushed up, and gives out a deafening roar. The giants were frightened by the roar, at that moment, the Seven Dwarfs, hounds and the black bear rusher up together, and get the giant down. Then they opened the iron gate.

After a night of fighting, it has come to dawn when they finally found the queen in a place where is horrible dark and humid environment. The queen was surprised to see Seven Dwarfs ，she asked :"why you are here? How do you know what I am suffering?" But no one answered, because this is not the moment to chat with each other. Seven Dwarfs couldn't believe what they saw, all of them were irritated by the cruel behavior which Snow White done to the queen. They want to take the Queen escape the clutches of Snow White，while the Queen rejected their proposal, which makes them feel really shocked. Queen smiled, she said: "You came just in time, I need your help to escape from the prison to find the king, as he can gave me a fair deal." Again，everyone kept silence, they didn't know what the queen exactly thought. After a few seconds, Grumpy (one of Seven Dwarfs) could not help saying:" Why do you trust the king? Clearly know it is Snow White who makes you trapped into such situation and you will find his own dad to give you a fair judge. Do you think this is possibility? Won't you afraid if the king and the princess Snow White partnership together to kill you?" Facing so many questions, the queen is very sure that as long as find the king, everything will be have a result. Seven Dwarfs gathered together for a moment, finally they reach a conclusion that the queen is so clever, she must have her own reasons for doing so, they decided to accept the Queen's request to help her escape and be accompany with her to find the king.

When the king knew the truth, he was very angry, he called Snow White, scolded her, and decided to take her out of the palace. The queen prevented the king, she said:" I don't blame her, I think she was just fool." Snow White was moved by the tolerance of the queen. She sincerely apologized to the queen.

Then the king remembered the real reason when he married with the beautiful queen. That he realized there's some things he couldn't teach her. Now the beautiful have teach the most important character to Snow White, which is Kindness and forgiveness. From then on, Snow White take charge of the country, and country have become more and more prosperous. The king and queen and princess Snow White has also been a happy life….


End file.
